Med-evil Vegeta-sei
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: This is an a/u that takes place on Planet Vegeta. It's T/P. Please R


A/N: I don't own DBZ/GT and I more then likely never will. This is a very dumb 15 min. fic so I don't mind flames on this one.  
  
Mid-evil Vegeta-sei  
  
  
  
Pan heard the royal horns blow.that could only mean one thing. She ran to the window her navy blue eyes searching until they saw him, her, love, and her kingdom's prince. She waved until he looked up then bowed a little bit, before turning her attention to the King. His cold eyes stared right at her. She could tell right away that he had some bad news. So she looked around to see if she could find her father, but sadly she couldn't. She let out a sigh before she turned around to get dressed for the banquet.  
  
She got changed into he long red and green dress, which exposed her bare shoulders and was lose at bottom, then she walked over to the dresser and put on her wreathe made of the prettiest white lilies. Then she remembered how her Trunks always made fun of her for having her hair lose so she removed the wreathe and braided her waist long hair. She heard a knock on the door and hurried to put her wreathe back on.  
  
She ran over to the door and pulled it open. She was greeted by a hug and a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Trunks?" Pan whispered to her lover.  
  
"Ah-hum," He replied pushing her away a bit.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I meant all might Prince Trunks."  
  
Trunks kissed her again, "that's better. Now what is it?"  
  
"Have you seen my daddy?"  
  
Trunks looked strait at Pan's face then pushed her bangs out from in front of her eyes. "Pan, my love, I'm sorry."  
  
Pan's eyes begun to water, "How did it happen Trunks, how did he die?"  
  
Trunks looked down at his feet then back at her face. "A ki blast went flying toward my father, no one could sense it, no one that is besides your father. He jumped in front of it. At first my father yelled at him to get out of his way, but then the blast hit him. My father had me rush him to the M*A*S*H unit but I was too slow.if I was only a bit faster he would still be here."  
  
Pan grabbed Trunks's hand, "It's okay, at least he got a warrior's death so he died with honor."  
  
"Before he died he told my father to find you a good strong mate. I can only hope he will choose me."  
  
Trunks grabbed onto Pan and held her close to him.  
  
"Pan, I believe Bra would like to speak with you."  
  
"K."  
  
"And Pan."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aishteru yo,"  
  
"Pan felt her heart leap. She had known that he had been madly in love with him since well, forever, but to hear him say it. She had to hurry and respond, "Aishteru yo, too."  
  
Trunks smiled and Pan proceeded out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Five minutes later Pan walked into Bra's room with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Bra asked.  
  
"Something."  
  
"Oh Kami, your not happy about your dad are you?"  
  
"Of course not. What kind of a cold-hearted Saiyan do you think I am?"  
  
Bra rolled her eyes, "Then why are you happy?"  
  
"Um."Pan had to hurry and think of something good, "It's almost."  
  
Just that second the dinner bell rang.  
  
"It's dinnertime." Pan and Bra both ran down to the dinning room.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone, but Trunks, was sitting down around the table as the food was being served.  
  
"Ita-daki-masu." All the starving Saiyans said at once. Then as always Prince Trunks walked in an hour later. He sat down next to Pan.  
  
"Ita-daki-masu," Trunks grumbled then started eating the rice curry in front of him, but for some reason her didn't look at Pan once the whole meal.  
  
"Gochissou-sama-deshita." Pan said then walked out of the dinning room and into the gardens.  
  
"Gochissou-sama-deshita." Trunks hurried and said, then ran into the gardens after Pan. He walked right behind her. "Koibito?"  
  
"Prince Trunks?" Pan turned to looked him in the eyes, he turned his back to her at once. "Koi, what is it?"  
  
"I have some awful news."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My father has announced that he is going to marry you off to Prince Ubuu."  
  
"Koi, is there anyway that we can change it?" Pan didn't want to lose him now. She had worked to hard to get this close to her prince.  
  
"Only if.no it would never work."  
  
"What? What would never work?"  
  
"You would be forced to become my mate if."  
  
"If what? She grabbed Trunks's hand, "I'll do anything Trunks."  
  
"If you were to become pregnant with my child." Pan smiled.  
  
"That sounds like fun to me." She kissed Trunks's lips.  
  
Trunks smirked. "Aishteru yo, Pan-chan"  
  
Little did Trunks or Pan know that King Vegeta was right behind them.  
  
"So that's it boy." Vegeta said, "That's why your anger grew when I announced who her mate was to be."  
  
Pan hurried down to her knees to bow.  
  
"Well boy, lucky for you I haven't sent the papers yet." Vegeta smirked, "Remember, I didn't do this for you. I did it because I promised Sir Gohan I would find her a strong mate and well, you're the strongest around."  
  
Trunks and Pan embraced.  
  
Two weeks later they were wed and they all lived happily ever after.  
  
The  
  
End 


End file.
